The Birth of Class 3-Z
by HellionYura
Summary: Everyone sees our class as a joke or a good-for-nothing bunch of fools. But, nobody knows the hidden tragic behind everyone's smiling face. Dark version of Class 3-Z. Rated T for thoughtful reading? XD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*Flashback*

_"Nii-san? Where are you carrying those backpacks to? _

_Nii-san, are you leaving? Where are you going? _

_Nii-san! Am I going to be alone? _

_..._

_Ne, answer me, please... Are you... _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ever coming back?"_

Kagura's eyes flung wide open, immediately awake.

"Wha... What's with those dream?!" She glanced around nervously. Just as her eyes met the alarm clock beside her bed, she jumped out of her bed. "KUSO! OI MEGANE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!"

Just then, a sleepy voice was heard from another room. "What is it, Kagura-chan?"

"..."

"ARGHHH!"

"HURRY UP! We're LATE!" Shinpachi shouted.

"That's what I've been telling you, megane!"

The two of them quickly took an 'express' bath and dress up for school in their own room. Both of them rushed down the staircase and grabbed their breakfast.

"Ara, Shinpachi, Kagura-chan, why don't you sit down and have a cup of coffee before you go?" The 18-year-old sister asked.

"There's no more time, Aneue! It's already 7.45! If we don't reach there before 8 a.m we'll have to clean the toilet!" Shinpachi said as he gulped down the hot coffee.

"GAHHH! IT BURNS!"

Meanwhile, Kagura who didn't even bother to touch the coffee took the rice pot instead.

"Kagura-chan! Why are you taking the rice away? I was about to make onigiri with that." Otae said with her threatening tone.

"My breakfast! Then, Anego! I'll be on my way now!" Kagura said as she rushed to the main door with her 'breakfast'.

"Ah! Wait for me Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi said as he followed Kagura with a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Kagura, make sure you bring back the rice pot!" Otae reminded her.

"Okay aru!"

Shinpachi slammed shut the door after Kagura.

"Oh my, they forgot their bento." Otae said as she realized their bento is still on the dining table.

Kagura and Shinpachi ran to the school as fast as possible.

"K-kagura-chan! Slow down, wait for me!"

All of a sudden Kagura stopped. Shinpachi who failed to notice knocked onto her and fell on his butt. "Kagura... Chan...?"

Shinpachi looked at her to see her staring at a bunch of male students.

"They're from our school, right?" Shinpachi said as he examined their school uniform. He noticed that one of them is a brown-haired boy that both of them know. He then got up and took Kagura's hand. "Let's go, Kagura-chan."

Kagura just nodded and she only followed Shinpachi while she tried her best not to make eye contacts with any of the boys.

*KI~N... KO~N... KA~N... KO~N...*

The school bell rang.

Shinpachi and Kagura had just barely made it. Both of them were in front of the school gate.

"Kagura-chan, meet me infront of the staircase for lunch." Shinpachi said referring to the staircase infront of the canteen.

"Eh, don't we always hang out in the garden?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, we slept in right? On the way I just realized we forgot to take our bento, so we have to buy something at the canteen later." He sighed.

"Ha~i..." She whispered.

As Kagura stepped in her class, she noticed that all her female classmates are standing by the window while all the boys cover their ears.

"KYAAAA!" All the girls shouted in unison.

"Huh, what's with them?" Kagura asked.

"Well, the basketball club members decided to have their practice early in the morning. Do you know the senpai who shoot perfectly and never misses his shot?" One of her male classmate spoke up while his hands are still covering his ears.

"Yup. It seems like he have a lot of fangirls from our school. It's so annoying, my ears could bleed like, right now!" Another boy said.

"What's his name again? I think it's Ka.. Mi... Mu.. Ah! It's Kamui! Kamui-senpai, right?!" The boy looked towards his friend and receives some nod in agreement.

Upon hearing his name, Kagura flinched and froze, still standing in front of the door.

"Oi! Move, will you?!" An annoyed brown-haired boy stood behind Kagura.

Kagura didn't turn around, as she knows whom the voice belongs to. Instead, she quickly walks to her desk, which is located way behind the class in a corner, beside the notice board in the class. Putting her bag and sitting down, she took a book and began reading it until she noticed a group of students coming near her.

"Ne, ne.. Kagura-san." She turned towards the voice.

"You're Kamui-sama's sister, right?" A girl from the crowd asked her for confirmation.

'_What the hell is with those sama?_' Kagura thought and frowned.

"Yup. But there's no use asking me about him. We've never talk to each other since 8 years ago." Kagura replied coldly leaving the girls speechless. She turned her attention towards her book, ignoring the girls' stare.

Lunchtime has arrived and Kagura waited at where Shinpachi asked her to. She caught a glimpse of a hand waving to her and turned towards the direction.

"Kagura-chan! Sorry, Chemistry class dragged on. Let's go to the canteen. What do you wanna buy?" Shinpachi asked.

"Whatever is fine." She replied.

Shinpachi paused for a while before continuing,

"Kagura-chan, why are you still carrying that attitude of yours? Replying to people harshly, glaring at people and even coldly talking to them. At home you're a cheerful innocent girl, I thought you have changed just a little bit. Kagura-chan, if you keep this up, you won't have any friend. Aren't you lonely?" Shinpachi said with concern.

"I don't need any friends. " She pouted.

"You don't have to meddle into my life."

"Look, we have been living together for almost 5 years now. You are like a little sister to me. It's only normal for me to be concern of you."

Kagura looked down at her shoes. She knows that what Shinpachi said was true.

"Ahh... Looks like we'll just going to get the leftovers today... It's not fair, giving the senpai priority for the food." Shinpachi sighed seeing all the senpai pushing each other to buy their food.

"Anyway, what do you want to buy, Kagura-chan?"

"I don't know, it's been a long time since I last went to the canteen so I forgot what the menu was. I don't think I want much." She replied.

'_Kagura-chan inside and outside of home are completely different. She usually eats more than average but now it's as if there were two different person._' Shinpachi thought.

Kagura looked around to see anything that she might be interested in.

"Ah, melon bread." She unknowingly said it out loud.

"Do you want melon bread?" Shinpachi smiled.

"Kind of..." Kagura lowered her head

"I don't think the melon bread's stall is packed. Let's go get it." Shinpachi takes her hand.

Kagura just nods.

As soon as they arrived, Kagura grabbed a melon bread, which is wrapped in a plastic packet. She was about to pay for it until the senpai from the next stall were pushing each other to her. She loses hold of the melon bread and fell down but the senpai didn't stop. They didn't notice poor Kagura on her knees, in pain. Shinpachi tried to tell them off and help Kagura but they just glared and ignored him.

Kagura stood up, completely pissed off. The senpai, once again was bickering and this time, they started punching each other. When the guy successfully dodged the hit right beside Kagura, it's up for Kagura to take the hit.

She closed her eyes shut, expecting the hit to land on her face, but nothing happened. What she saw when she open her eyes was surprising.

A brown-haired glaring boy tightly grabbed the wrist of the senpai.

"What are you? Kids? Fighting just for food?"

When he released his grip, the senpai was frightened by the visibly red mark on his wrist, swollen. Both of the senpai ran away in fear.

"S-sadist..." Kagura muttered. She bit her lips regretting what she just said.

"He~hh... You still call me by that nickname?" The boy looked at her with his unchanging expression.

"Okita-san!" Shinpachi glared at him.

Sougo sighed. "Fine, fine. I get it. I promised not to bother you for the rest of my life. My bad." He closed his eyes, turning his back on them. "Consider my own feelings," he whispered.

"What feelings? You hardly have any feelings at all." Kagura shoot back at him.

Sougo paused for a bit before continuing his walk.

"Let's go Kagura-chan, don't let him get in your way." Shinpachi led her to the garden.

They went to their usual spot for lunch, the garden. Nobody is allowed here during lunch or break, afraid that all the flowers and trees might be destroyed. Shinpachi is considered the top student in their school so he was allowed to use it anytime, within his own responsibilities.

They picked this garden as their lunch spot because Kagura couldn't eat anywhere. She would always force Shinpachi to eat somewhere where there's no people, somewhere where no one will keep staring and glaring at her.

It was relaxing. The garden is a closed area, an air-conditioned room about fifty meter by sixty meter wide. There's a small artificial lake along the pathway to the 'small house'. The trees and flowers was blooming beautifully, with their petals dancing around the garden. The only animal there was the fishes and the white fluffy rabbits happily hopping around. [You can pretty much imagine it. I wish I had a garden like this T^T]

After eating their lunch, they returned to their classes. There're only two lessons left until they could go back home.

While on the way to her class, she looked below like she always do, but she failed to notice the person who was walking from in front of her. As a result, they bumped each other and Kagura fell to the ground.

"Ah... I'm sorry." A hand reached out to her.

Kagura looked at the person before taking his hand.

'White clothes, white hair... Smoke?' She silently thought.

"Are you… A new medical sensei?"

"Nope, can't be. Just because I wear this doesn't make me work in medical field. It's not white, it's silver! Oh and this isn't smoke, it's a lollipop." The man took out his lollipop and showed her.

Kagura was dumbfounded. _''How the hell did that lollipop produce that smoke?'_

"Wait... How did you know what I was thinking?!"

"I don't know, wild guess." He shrugged. "The bell is ringing soon, go back to your class, Kagura-chan." He pats her head and waved at her.

Kagura paused for a while. "HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" She shouted, afraid of why he knows so much.

* * *

After school, Shinpachi had extra classes so Kagura decided to wait for him. She was too afraid to walk by the gate alone because there are still many students there. She took a stroll around the school, as they were no student around.

Some part of her wanted to meet the silver-haired man she met at lunch but some part of her just wanna breathe some fresh air.

While occupying her mind with the events that happened with Sougo before, she unknowingly reached the outdoor basketball court. She mentally shoots herself for being in the place she would rather die than entering.

She rushes to exit the 'hell' but stopped when the door to the changing room opened and a familiar face showed up.

They were now standing face to face. Kagura's eyes widened and turned to the other side to escape.

"Ah... I thought you died." Kamui said.

She stopped and glared at him.

"Don't blame me, I haven't seen you for years even though we were in the same school." He raises his eyebrows.

Kagura ignored what he had said and continued to walk away.

'Freaking bastard!' She fastens her pace.

He was the one who left her alone. He was the one who walked away and disappeared without any trace. No goodbyes, no explanation, just a smile that she despises the most. He was also the one who made her life miserable.

That's right, he was the one who she hates the most!

_"BAKA ANIKI!"_

* * *

"We're back!" Shinpachi and Kagura took off their shoes before entering.

"Welcome back! Ah, glad you bring the rice pot back." Otae smiled while taking the rice pot from Kagura's hand.

"How was school?" She asked.

"Just the usual thing, I guess. Aneue, stop asking us every single day, it's already February." Shinpachi sighed.

"I'm just worried, Shin-chan." She frowned.

"I'll... Be in my own room, doing homework." Kagura said before taking the stairs.

"Kagura-chan..." Both of the Shimura siblings said.

Kagura flopped down on her bed, not bothering to change her clothes. She sighed and recalls about the events that happened.

She met someone she hasn't seen before but she feels as though they were connected. Well yeah, he somehow knows her name.

She talked to someone who have hurt before and even accidentally called his nickname that none other than her have used it before. Then she talked for the first time with her own blood-related brother after 8 years.

"I wonder what will happen after this." She then fell asleep, not caring to change her clothes.

* * *

So.. Do you guys understand this chapter? If not, please ask. I'll gladly answer.

By the way, I'm curious about Kagura's past between Kamui and Sougo. Hehe~


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, the creation of Class 3-Z is here! Thank you for the reviews! :D

KyaaILoveIt : Nope, the Shimura doesn't have any parents. Just like in Gintama, their parents passed away and Otae is working for their family. The pay is good too XD (Sorry for this childish answer.)  
Kagura's past will be revealed later on ;D

Anyway, thank you again to sauara, guest-san and KyaaILoveIt for the reviews!

I really don't know how to address Gintoki. Gintoki or Ginpachi? What's Ginpachi anyway?  
Sorry for the OOCnes! If there is any...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Then sensei, have you picked the students yet?" A voice that belongs to an elder woman echoes inside the Principal Office.

"Yup, all these students, pictures included." A silver-haired teacher places pictures of students on the principal's desk.

"So… These are the students that you picked. Do you still remember the objective of this class?" Mrs. Otose, the principal carefully examines the pictures one-by-one.  
"Our goal in creating this class is to help our students to face their problem. There are students who are ostracized, having problems which they have no one to listen to or having conflicts with other students."

"That is why, dear principal, we have this "role" called the counselor." Gintoki deadpanned.

"Nope, not buying that idea. A few years ago, we had them, but instead of solving their problems, it ended up creating more trouble. That year was the year that the highest number of students that dropped out of school was recorded. Counseling isn't an easy job, sensei. They are students who won't cooperate and might hit the counselors too. As for this class, I do not expect you to be the only counselor. I want the students of the class to help each other and therefore, create a harmonic environment together."

"It isn't as easy as you think. Some problems are very sensitive and there are just stubborn students"

"That's why I have a high expectation on you. Now I want to hear your reasons for picking this students."

"As you wish," he smiled. Picking up the pictures one by one, he started explaining.

**_Kagura_**

_An unsociable girl in and outside of school. Don't know about her at home, though. I'm not a stalker. She had some connection with the basketball champion, Kamui and Class 3-B Okita Sougo. It was reported that the way she behaved right now is because of the conflicts between her and these two students. Her only friend is Shinpachi Shimura of Class 3-A, which is her childhood friend._

"Kamui and Sougo, huh? Those two are the names that I heard often around the school. This girl is a bit hard to approach. I can tell that she's quite preserved and won't tell you her problems right away. Please try your best, though."

**_Shinpachi Shimura_**

_Cause he's a Tsukkomi, that's why. Another reason is that I'm interested in how a spectacle can wear a human._

"What kind of reason is that?!" Otose was surprised at his bluntness.

"Well... I just thought that he might be useful for me to know more about Kagura." He scratched his head.

**_Hijikata Toshiro_**

_He doesn't expose himself too much but I heard he was mentally ill. That… is what I heard from Okita Sougo. For me, I think that he had some problems regarding his attitude. Although I may think that it is fun to disturb him. _

"I'll pretend I didn't hear the last one. Now that you mention him, his name was quite popular around the Teacher's Room last year. He somehow carries a dark and mysterious aura around him that makes people stay away from him. There was this case where he held a conversation with a girl and almost hit her. He was suspended and after his suspension, people stayed away from him. Are you sure you'll be able to make him face his problems?"

**_Okita Sougo_**

_There's a rumour that he's a leader of a gang and all those bullying case from last year were believed that he was behind it. I don't know about it, though. Looks like I have to dig up some answers from him. I receive some words that he is Hijikata's childhood friend. _

"A delinquent this time, huh? His name has never reached my ear so I don't know if he's any harm. Whatever it is, do it your way. As long as a fight doesn't break out. And one more thing, it's dangerous to have him around with Kagura-san, so please separate them as often as possible."

**_Kondo Isao_**

_It'll be nice to have a gorilla. _

"What do you think he is? An animal?! We only take in students who are facing problems in this school. But why did you pick a gorilla all of a sudden?! It's not a zoo!"

"Ah, you just admit that he's a gorilla. Anyway, I don't think you'll understand this, principal. He... Holds an important role between Hijikata and Sougo."

_**Katsura Kotarou**_

_He has a weird brain. Always seen hanging around an unidentified object. His imagination is beyond abnormality. _

"Send him to the mental hospital."

_**Sakamoto Tatsuma**_

_Laughs all the way. Having the same problem as Katsura Kotarou._

"SEND THEM TO THE MENTAL HOSPITAL!"

_**Yamazaki Sagaru**_

_Anpan._

"What's with this choice? All three of them aren't even related to this class!"

"Having just 7 students aren't enough. We need to at least add some _possible_ problematic students in the list so that the class won't be as silent. I can't bear having silent classes."

**_Takasugi Shinsuke_**

_He's quite popular around the school. Although some might want to get closer to him, there are people who would kill just to avoid him._

_._

_._

_._

_Well, maybe I exaggerated a bit. All he could ever talk about was about destroying this world or something. Kinda sound similar like Hijikata Toshiro. But I don't think he's dangerous._

"He sounds dangerous, alright. No one would want to get near to someone who murmurs creepy things like that." She showed a concerned look.

**_Kamui_**

_An influential person around the school. Though students may seem to be attached to him, he ignores every single one of them. "I'll kill ya," is what he always said to those who get near him. Always seen hanging around Takasugi Shinsuke. _

"Oi, oi! Wasn't this the one that had problems with the first student? Why did you choose him to enter this class? Besides, what's with that killing aura? How come I've never heard of him being a problematic student before?"

The man paused for a while before continuing.

"This student and Kagura have something they need to solve together, just them. I couldn't possibly interfere with them. I'll talk with Kagura to convince her (Though that may be hard) to settle things with Kamui and the same goes with Kamui. Kamui would be hard to approach if he weren't in my class since I'm not teaching any class A students."

"Another reason is that Kamui has a lot of fangirls around the school. Even if I convince Kagura to talk to him, it's impossible since she's most likely to expose herself towards bullying. Many of the fangirls had no idea they were siblings. If they were seen talking together then that might be the worst for Kagura. I couldn't possibly risk my students right? Remember that Kamui and Sougo is the key for Kagura's strange behaviour.

"That's quite a long explanation." Otose sighed.

"What I mean is, with Kagura and Kamui being in the same class and get to meet each other more often, it's sooner or later that they'll clear things out."

"Okay, okay I get it." Otose looked outside the window before continuing.  
"You may announce your class."

He smiled gleefully before proceeding to exit the room.

"Remember that this class is flexible. Should you found any other problematic students, you are allowed to add them to your class."

"Got it!"

* * *

It was another school day. To Kagura, her life was nothing but hell. She was walking towards nowhere when she was supposed to be eating her lunch now. As usual, Shinpachi is busy with his own duty. It's not like she's going to stick with him all day so she decided to take a stroll instead. She then arrived in front of a bench near the tennis court. Since no one was there and she had nothing else to do, she sits on it and crouched.

_'Until when am I going to stay like this? Am I going to stick forever with Shinpachi? Am I going to forever be a loner?'_

_'I am nothing but a wilted flower. Crushed and ignored, only to be destroyed later. Why am I living anyway? It's better to die than living a life like this. It hurts; I have no reason to live. Nobody wants me anyway; I'm just a non-existent being. I have no dreams. Music? Love? Sports? Study? I absolutely have nothing that I am interested in.'_

She looked up at the sky.

"If I kill myself, nobody will realize right? Nobody will cry over me right? Nobody will even bother about my death right? Now I finally understand those who decided to commit suicide. It just means that their life sucks right? Just like mine!" She started tearing up.

"God, please just take my life! I killed my own mother at my birth, my father doesn't even care about me, my brother wishes to kill me and now, I'm even burdening the people I care the most, Anego and Shinpachi. They were the one who was kind enough to take me in as a stepsibling. They gave me a nice house to live in, nice food and they're nice too!"

She laughed bitterly.  
"At lease if I die I wouldn't be a burden to them anymore." She whispered silently.

"That won't be good, young lady."

She gasped at the sudden voice behind her. She doesn't need to turn around as she know that the owner of the voice was none other than Okita Sougo, the person who used to bully her when they were in kindergartens and in elementary.

He walks forward and sat beside her, leaving some spaces between them.  
"You said you want to die?" He said while looking at the court in front of them.

Kagura no longer cares about him suddenly interrupting her. Her eyes were still red and her puffy cheek remains.

"Don't give me that shit. When we were still kindergartens, you are the most cheerful girl I have ever seen. Seeing your smile everyday cheered up my life. When you were asked about your mother, you smiled and proudly said that she's happy above in the heavens. Every time someone feels sorry for you, you'd laugh and say that you're fine. You're strong. You WERE strong."

"I still remembered what you told the whole class. You said that you'd never give up your life no matter what. "I have to let my mother know that her death wasn't all for nothing. She gave birth to me and she gave her life to me. I won't throw away her life just like that! No matter what, I don't want to meet her in the heavens just to tell her that I failed to lead the life she gave me properly!" is what you said. How come you've changed so much?"

"Forget it, that was when I was just a little kid. I was… Naïve."

Okita finally divert his eyes towards her.

"A little kid's dream isn't for nothing. They never tell lies. What was your feeling when you conveyed those words? Did you forget them? Right now, you wanted to die. Don't you care about the people around you?"

"Who? Who?! Nobody cares about me! Not even my own family!"

"What about your mother? She may not be alive right now but a mother would never want to see her own child getting hurt like this. You're the one who promised to live for your mother. Your father was busy working abroad and you lost contact with him. He's your father; don't you have even the slightest feeling to search for him? Your brother, you never even know the reason he left you and all. Why don't you go solve the problems with him?"

"What's the use of doing all that? They probably would be glad to see me die instead." She narrowed her eyes.

"There you go again. 'Probably'. You didn't know what they're thinking. You _never _knew. If you're really troubled by it, aren't you supposed to find it out? And you said you're a burden towards the Shimura siblings? Give me a break, you guys lived together for 5 years and only now you're saying you're a burden? You're pretty selfish aren't you? You only care about your own feelings, you never even thought about theirs."

The sharp words from him made her flinched. She quickly left without speaking another words.

Okita watch her as she leaves.

"Ah! I completely forgot about my promise not to bother her anymore. By the way, why did I go out of my way to talk to her?"  
He sighed.

_"I guess death aren't something you play around with…"_

"Yo! You wearing the Superman t-shirt!" A man appeared behind Sougo while leaning his elbows on the bench.

"And you are?" Sougo looked at him without any expression at all.

"A new teacher, Ginpachi-sensei! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" He then sat beside Sougo.  
The two stayed silent for a while before Gintoki continued.

"Looks like you did a great job 'lecturing' her, although she rejects you pretty quickly."

"Right. Who are you to tell me that?" Sougo stands up, ready to leave until Gintoki opens his mouth again.

"Do you… Have any connections between Kagura-chan?"

"Why should I tell you that? You sound like a weird old man right now, it's freaking me out. Bye." Sougo casually leaves.

Gintoki wasn't even bothered that Sougo actually leaves and he scratched his head.

"Don't tell me this kid… Have some problems too? He was so sensitive about death just now… Argh! Just when I decided to only concentrate about that girl for now…" Gintoki sighed.

Right now he needs to fully concentrate on Kagura.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Ah… I forgot to pin up the announcement."


End file.
